galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvester Supreme Commander
The Harvester Supreme Commander is a leader of the Harvester Empire, which have orders from the Harvester Queen to commence the invasion on each planet, and harvest the fuel to create and expand more scientific weaponry. However, Dr. Brackish Okun and President Whitmore knew that the Supreme Commander has plans to exterminate the garrison of troops, and set to conquer the universe. He was one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire's high council, to learn about mission briefings and other goals. Biography The Arrival On the blackness of outer space, The Harvester Supreme Commander is one of the leaders of the hive to have orders from the Harvester Queen herself, in order to deploy a ginormous mothership to harvest fuels from each planet, and expand more technology and scientific aspects. He made his goal to search for the unknown location, and the Colony Mothership went on the wrong side. Unwittingly the Supreme Commander and his Captain, Devastikus has discovered Xenonaira and decided not to harvest it, but to approach to the Dark Universal Empire. The Harvester Supreme Commander have a cameo appearances alongside Moira O'Deorain whilst in high council. The Harvesters take on oath to Archduke Granite, General Rhyolite and Queen Beryl to be achieved the duty, and to become one of the Leaders of the Dark Universal. During the conference, the Harvester Supreme Commander and his leaders learned about the Celestial Federation is the enemy of his faction, and prove adequate to defeat the supreme commander Zephyr Shields. The Supreme Commander deploy the Stormtroopers and the Martians on the Second Battle of Neo-Tokyo, where Sailor Guardians struggle to protect the city from destruction once again. Wartime Providence The Harvester Supreme Commander and his captain learns that the battles on many planets and locations was a failure, except the Last days of Lithone, which is won by Decepticons and Unicron. He negotiates to Megatron and brought the lilac-colored spark as a trophy to Unicron, and later Maleficent when she was defeated by Star Butterfly during the Battle of Blackwater City, as Mothra fend the Stormtroopers and the Unversed off the battlefield. Archduke Granite and the council intervened without warnings and other loses. Then a few days later, The Harvester Supreme Commander have revealed as he have orders from the Queen to see the Celestial Federation forces trying to protect the planets. As the dawn sets, The Supreme Commander begins his first major attack on Luna Nova Magical Academy, to release the Ancient Dragon to wreak havoc anything in its path. The invaders arrive to the Magical Academy, and Professor Pisces and others attempt to prevent the Supreme Commander's plan. While the Imperial and Martian forces battled Rebel Alliance fighters, The Harvester Supreme Commander launched the dark magic, and the Ancient Dragon was freed from imprisonment, seeks to attack witches in battle against enemy forces. The Harvester Supreme Commander is caught completely by surprise by Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish, and then he was fended off by Ursula Callistis, and under orders of King Lear and Prince Escalus, Atsuko Kagari destroys the Ancient Dragon, and the Dark Universal Empire's forces force to retreat from Luna Nova Magical Academy. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Commanders